Dappletail
Dappletail is a once pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with a gray muzzleRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild and white patches on her fur.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 117 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :She appears as an elder. When Firepaw is being taken on a tour by Graypaw they visit the elders' den and meet the elderly cats. Smallear asks Dappletail if she minds if the two apprentices share a mouse with them, and she says she doesn't mind. She reminisces with One-eye about when Bluestar was first made deputy, and remembers it was sometime after Bluestar lost her first litter of kits. She is later seen at a Gathering with some of the other elders, and they go off to talk to some of the other elders in the different Clans. Fire and Ice :She is at the Gathering, speaking with RiverClan elders. She later reports to Bluestar at a Clan meeting that they told her that part of their river is being taken over by Twolegs. Forest of Secrets :Fireheart remembers her mentioning that Bluestar had lost a litter of kits, back when he had first joined the Clan. She is later seen when Cloudkit is checking the elders for ticks, and comments on his efficiency. She tells him that he needn't check her, and that he had better not wake One-eye. She later appears when Cloudkit is listening to Halftail tell a story about TigerClan. :She defends Cloudkit when Fireheart thinks he's been bringing in damp moss for the elders' bedding, and tells Fireheart he's only a kit. Rising Storm :Dappletail discusses with the other elders about what StarClan will think of ThunderClan after Tigerclaw turns against them and Fireheart is named deputy after Moonhigh. :She is later seen with One-eye padding away from the nursery; they were seeing Willowpelt's new kits, and their eyes were soft with affection. Fireheart later sees her sitting with Smallear and One-eye near the fallen oak, sharing tongues. A Dangerous Path :She tells Speckletail that Snowkit is deaf, but Speckletail stays in denial. She tells Fireheart about her first litter; one of her kits was white with blue eyes, and he was deaf. He had disappeared at three moons, and they thought a fox must've gotten him. :Lostface is later seen grooming for her ticks. When Fireheart later realizes that the dog pack will be coming to the camp, he tells the Clan they must evacuate the camp. Dappletail asks where they should go, and he replies that they will go to Sunningrocks. The Darkest Hour :Dappletail is seen flanking Speckletail along with Smallear when they return to the camp after the dogs are gone, and she approaches the Highrock with them to share tongues with Bluestar for the last time. :She welcomes Firestar when he visits the elders' den, telling him he's always welcome. Firestar later tells Speckletail that she must stay and take care of the other elders and kits during the battle of BloodClan, and mentions that Dappletail's getting very frail. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Dappletail helped bring Willowpelt's body into the clearing for her vigil. She strokes her fur with one forepaw, expressing grief that such a young, loved cat had to go to StarClan so soon. :Before Firestar leaves to help rebuild SkyClan, he sees One-eye and Dappletail sitting together and whispering as they cast swift glances up at him. Bluestar's Prophecy :Dapplepaw makes her first appearance when she hears Patchkit and Leopardkit outside the apprentice den with Bluekit and Snowkit. Dapplepaw comments about some of the other cats hunting crouches. She comments on how Whitepaw was annoyed about cleaning out the nursery because the kits couldn't keep a clean nest and to remember to show the kits the dirtplace. When Bluekit tells her that she and her sister will be able to now, she replies saying she would tell Whitepaw later. :She is confused when Patchkit brings up to her that she made a promise to take them to The Sandy Hollow. She objects, telling him that she would only take him and his sister as far as the ravine. They are all seen leaving together. She and Whitepaw are seen play-fighting a lot, especially when they are fighting over a good seat on the tree stump to listen to Patchkit and Leopardkit's apprentice ceremony. Once when the two are fighting, she mentions how Patchkit could do better. :Dapplepaw is later shown as a warrior under the name Dappletail, still being White-eye's best friend. It is also mentioned that since she received her warrior name, she often acted as if she was deputy or leader. When Goosefeather interprets danger from WindClan, she is one of the cats eager to fight. She receives pointers from Stormtail before the fight, during which he comes to her defense and aids her when she is injured. Throughout the rest of the book, Dappletail and Stormtail are usually seen together, suggesting that Stormtail may like Dappletail more than Moonflower. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :She is mentioned to be the oldest cat in ThunderClan after One-eye died. However, Speckletail is revealed to might have been older than her in Bluestar's Prophecy, as she was a young warrior when she was an apprentice; however, this might only mean she trained longer. Brambleclaw sees her curled up asleep as he enters the elders' den to help Squirrelpaw. :Cinderpelt later instructs Leafpaw to take a poppy seed to Dappletail, as her teeth are aching very badly and she's having trouble sleeping. Squirrelpaw later mentions to Brambleclaw that Dappletail wanted a vole to eat. Moonrise :During the prey famine, Dappletail starts to lose her mind with starvation and begins to eat a rabbit that had been poisoned by Twolegs, even after being told by Leafpaw that it was not safe to eat. She snarls at Firestar when he pushes her gently away from it. Soon after, she has a severe bellyache and dies after she does not respond to Cinderpelt's herbs. Starlight :Dappletail appears as a StarClan warrior when Leafpaw discovers the Moonpool. It is said that she has returned to her calm and gentle state, compared to her personality in Moonrise. This hints that she now lives in peace in StarClan. It also mentions her as a pretty tortoiseshell, which means that she may have became young again in StarClan. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Dappletail gets annoyed when Sandstorm looks in the elders' den during the tour of the old ThunderClan camp. Sandstorm asks her, "Don't you have an apprentice to torment?" and leaves. ''Code of the Clans :Dappletail is seen as a young warrior with her friend White-eye. They try to steal fish from RiverClan when White-eye falls in the water. Dappletail jumps in with her until Hailstar, the RiverClan leader, rescues her. Pinestar, the ThunderClan leader, and a patrol arrive and suggest that Hailstar ask her and White-eye to eat the fish. The two try the fish, saying that it's disgusting and realize that ThunderClan cats should only eat ThunderClan prey. They then leave the fish to RiverClan. Character Pixels Family Members Kits: Unidentified Kits:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 81 Status Unknown References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters